A rectangle is $4$ feet long. The rectangle is also $5$ feet wide. What is its area?
Solution: $4\text{ ft}$ $5\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 feet. The width is 5 feet. Thus the area is $4\times5$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 5 = 20 $ We can also count 20 square feet.